Disaster
by merlinmonkey
Summary: Merlin and Gwen are returning to Camelot after a week away when something terrible happens. Set Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic so it may work, or maybe not... and thank you to my beta, Sunni :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

* * *

Chapter one

Merlin and Gwen were returning to Camelot after being on holiday by the sea for a week. They were happy and carefree, and couldn't wait to see Arthur and Morgana again.  
All of them were going to go but then Arthur and Morgana had some important exams at university the same week, so Merlin and Gwen went by themselves.  
They had a lot of fun on the beach room eating ice creams and have a lot of laughs. But they were happy to be going home again.

A few hours after they had first set off it started raining. The rain got heavier and heavier so they called Arthur to tell him they were going to stop the motorways station till the rain stopped and they'll be back later than expected.  
Just then they skidded across the road and another car appeared out of nowhere going in the opposite direction. "NO!" Merlin and Gwen screamed simultaneously.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as the two cars came nearer and nearer each other. Then, SMASH! The other car slammed into Merlin and Gwen's, sending glass flying everywhere and making a massive dent in the side of the car, squashing Merlin at the same time. Other people on the road were shocked at the scene unravelling before their eyes. As the cars stopped moving the people in the other car sat gobsmacked, relatively unhurt.  
Then people started to act. Some went to Merlin and Gwen's car, others towards the other car and someone called the ambulance.  
When people managed to Gwen and Merlin out of their car, they were both unconscious. Gwen's pretty face was covered in cuts from the glass and Merlin didn't appear to have any external injuries, but no one knew about inside.

When Gwen woke up she had no idea where she was. Her whole body hurt. She tried to open her eyes then snapped them shut again. The light was too bright. Then suddenly she was being picked up and put onto what felt like a bed. Gwen managed to open her eyes and the light wasn't so bright anymore. She looked around and saw a paramedic looking down at her. "Just let me put this on your finger dear," the paramedic said, "and your friend is in another ambulance. You're going to be airlifted to the hospital." Gwen lay there trying to take it all in, she was in an ambulance, so was Merlin and she had to airlifted to hospital. How bad was she?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I'm not great at writing long chapters :( Reviews are welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait! Also I don't know anything about medical stuff so sorry if anything's wrong!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own Merlin

Chapter Two

As the cars crashed all Merlin felt was pain. And more pain, then nothing as he slipped out of consciousness

-x-

"Quick! Over here!" shouted a paramedic, when they had spotted Merlin lying unconscious on the ground, "he's struggling to breathe." Another paramedic came over and helped to put an oxygen mask on Merlin. "He needs to be airlifted to the hospital," said the second paramedic, "I think he has some bad internal damage."  
Both Merlin and Gwen were taken in different ambulances to go to where the helicopters could land then they were switched over to the helicopters.  
Once inside the paramedic with Gwen asked her to wear some headphones so that they could communicate without having to compete over the noise the helicopter was making.  
"When we get you to the hospital we'll clean you up and you'll be good as new in no time at all, ok?" he said as he checked Gwen over for more injuries. All she could do was nod her head, she was worrying too much about Merlin. Was he ok? Or was he unconscious, maybe dying? But she didn't wan to think about that now. Instead she thought about how much fun they had had while they were away.

-x-

As the helicopters landed at the hospital, Merlin was taken to have a scan to see what was wrong inside of him and Gwen was taken to A&E to get cleaned up.

-x-

"This may hurt a bit," said the nurse that was with Gwen, as she gently wiped the cuts on Gwen's face.  
After the cuts had been cleaned they didn't look so bad, as they weren't very deep.  
"Can you stand up?" asked the nurse, "just to get into the wheelchair then we can get you to a ward."  
"Yeah, ok" Gwen replied as she swung her legs over the side of bed. "argh!" Gwen breathed as soon as she put weight on her leg. The nurse quickly reached to help her and help her get into the wheelchair.

-x-

In the room with Merlin, doctors were getting worried. "He has a ruptured aorta" said one doctor, Doctor Sampson. "He'll need to have an operation and be in intensive care for a while" said another doctor called Doctor Young. Then Merlin was taken to the intensive care unit to get everything ready for the operation.

-x-

A/N: Sorry for the shortness (again). Please reveiw! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Sorry for the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally long wait! It wasn't meant to take this long...

Chapter 3

That night Gwen didn't get that much sleep as every few hours the nurse on duty would come and check her blood pressure, and there were also a lot of different noises from things happening in the hospital. The next morning a nurse was with Gwen when she woke up. "Morning!" the nurse said, "How're you feeling?"

"Um...my face hurts and so does my leg but I'm kinda ok" Gwen replied.  
"Ok, we'll get you some painkillers when you have your breakfast. Oh, what do you want for breakfast? I know that eating harder food might be difficult with those nasty cuts on your lips, so maybe, scrambled egg? My name's Freya by the way."  
"Yeah, please" Gwen answered, attempting a smile for Freya.

A few minutes later Freya came back with Gwen's breakfast. "Could you sit at the table? That would be great"  
"yeah, but, umm, it's kinda hard to move my leg, so..." Gwen replied, not wanting to say that she needed help to stand.  
"Right, yeah, here" Freya said coming over to the bed and reaching out her arms to help Gwen out of bed and limp to the table.  
It was a relief for Gwen when she got to the table and sat down; it had seemed like an age to get there even though it was only a few meters away.  
10 minutes later Gwen had finished her breakfast and taken some medicine, which wasn't easy when it hurt to open her mouth. She looked around the ward, there was only one other girl there. "At least you're allowed out of bed" the girl said, pouting.  
"Yeah, what did you do?" Gwen asked, noticing that the other girl had her leg strapped up, lifted off the bed.  
"Oh, not much just fell down the stairs and broke my leg" she said, grinning "what about you?"  
"Our car crashed" Gwen whispered, voice cracking at the reality of it all, "I don't know where Merlin is, I hope he's ok."  
"Oh my god...I'm so sorry, I really hope he's ok," the girl said, her smile disappearing, being replaced by shock and sadness for Gwen.  
"I forgot to ask, but, what's your name?" Gwen said, trying to get of the topic of her and Merlin's accident.  
"Oh, its ok," she said, with a small smile, "I'm Mai, and you are?"  
"Gwen. Mai is such a lovely name" Gwen replied, returning the smile.  
"Thanks, and nice to meet you Gwen."


End file.
